1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hinges and, particularly, to a hinge for a foldable electronic device and an interference apparatus for the hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A foldable electronic device including a main body and a display often uses a hinge to interconnect the main body and the display, which allows the display to be rotational with respect to the main body, and can also be folded with the main body for saving space.
A hinge normally includes two pieces respectively fixed to the main body and the display of the foldable electronic device. The pieces are rotational relative to each other. A protrusion protrudes from the first member, and a recession is defined in the second member. During rotation, when the angle of the main body and the display are within a special range, the protrusion can be received in the recession automatically, and the display is maintained at a fixed angle with respect to the main body unless external forces are applied. Typically, the protrusion and the recession are not durable. After frequent usage and due to wear and tear, the protrusion and the recession could no longer fit together tightly, thereby preventing the display from being stopped during rotation. Even worse, when the protrusion or the recession is worn out, the display cannot maintain stability at any angle with respect to the main body, which creates a quite inconvenience for users.